An Academy of Songs
by MusicNeko159
Summary: Rin Kagami can't wait to start her high school life at Vocaloid High. However, a mix-up happens, causing her to room with three boys! There, she meets the biggest jerk in school (or so she says), Len Kagamine, who also happens to be the biggest flirt in school. Will she be able to cope? Or will her high school life turn into a traumatic experience? (Rated T for mild cussing) R&R!
1. The First Day of My High School Life

**A/N: First story ever! Please try to help me develop my writing... Not particularly good at it right now _**

* * *

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"Nng... Just five more minutes..." I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. Sadly, five minutes went by all too quickly.

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"GAH!" I slammed my fist down hard on my alarm clock, cracking it slightly. Oops. Whatever, I'll just buy a new one when I get back.

"RIN!" My older brother, Rinto screamed. "GET UP, MIKU IS COMING SOON!"

"Okay, okay! I'm awake, sheesh!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and started getting ready. I picked out some casual clothes, put bobby pins in my hair to keep my bangs from falling into my face, and finally putting on my trademark bow. I yawned as I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Hehe... I'm so excited! Today is my first day of boarding school with all my best friends! Wish me luck~" I chirped happily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Rin. High school is hard, especially boarding school. Make sure that you keep up with your studies and pay attention in class. Don't do anything stupid like drugs or smoke, and never, ever go to those late night parties. They're a bad influence," Rinto lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Be careful, blah blah blah..." I mocked.

"I'm serious Rin, some people in high school are horrible. Stay away from them," he warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I mumbled while rolling my eyes. As I took the last bite of my breakfast, the doorbell rang. "YAY!" I rushed to the door to welcome an equally excited Miku inside.

"Can you believe it? Our high school life starts TODAY!" Miku shrieked.

"Woah, Miku, calm down! You're hurting my ears!" Rinto said as he walked up behind me.

Miku pouted, "No need to be mean Rinto!"

"Yeah Rinto, don't be mean!" I jeered. Then I ran upstairs to grab my neatly packed belongings. I returned a few minutes later. "Ready to go Miku!"

"Alright then, let's leave! Bye Rinto!" Miku exclaimed.

"Bye Rinto! See you next summer!" I said.

"Bye Miku! Bye lil' sis!" He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. Then we left and boarded Miku's car. I looked back and saw Rinto waving to me, so I gave a quick wave back.

On the car, Miku and I had a nice little chat. Actually, it was mostly her talking.

"So, we're going to pick up Luka, then Gumi. Is that okay?" Miku asked. But before I could reply, she said, "Hey, do you think I should paint my nails a different color for high school? Nah, I like teal actually. Hey, where are my leeks? Oh silly me, they're in my pocket. I should eat one right now. Should I? No, they're wet. I'll eat them later. Should I try out a new hairstyle? Hm.. Maybe a ponytail! Do you think there are gonna be any cute boys there? Ooh, I hope there are! Do you wanna sing when we get there? Should we sing World Is Mine? Oh wait, we shouldn't, the world is mine, not yours... Are you excited? I'm so- Oh look, we're here!" Miku ranted.

I sighed. I didn't get a single word in. We got out of the car, and went to Luka's front door. Miku did the honors of ringing the doorbell. It took a few minutes before Luka showed up.

"LUKA, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? RIN AND I WERE WAITING FOR LIKE, HOURS!" Miku shouted.

"Miku, calm down! That wasn't even three minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it felt like hours to me!" She retorted. With a huff, she went back to her with Luka and I trailing behind.

* * *

After we picked up Gumi, we headed to the train station.

"Yay, first day of high school with you three! And it's at a singing school!" Miku shrieked.

"I know, this is going to be so awesome!" Gumi replied. "And then, when I grow up to be rich and famous, I can buy a mansion with a pool, and candy, and-" Luka whacked her on the head.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, missy," she scolded.

"Aww... You're no fun Luka!" Gumi pouted. We all burst into giggles.

The train came to a stop, signalling that we had arrived.

"We're here!" Miku shouted, earning attention from all the other passengers.

"Miku... Don't be so loud!" I scolded.

"Oopsie!" She grinned sheepishly. Then we all got off the train.

"This is it," I said, taking in the size of the school.

"This is amazing!" Gumi cheered.

"I have to agree," Luka smiled.

Miku just stared at the school in awe.

Finally, we went in. The inside was just as prestigious as the outside. What we had walked into was apparently, just the lobby. The floors were made of polished, white marble. The walls had a beautiful mural done by an amazing artist of an ocean floor. In the middle of the room, there was a grand reception desk, and hanging directly above was a crystal chandelier. Luxurious sofas lined the walls, with plush pillows and glass coffee tables.

"This... I have no words to describe it..." Miku breathed.

"WE'RE GOING TO LIVE HERE?!" Gumi shrieked. Luka and I just smiled.

We walked to the reception desk, and were greeted by one of the women running it. She had purple hair pulled into two ponytails, and wore some sort of bunny hood.

"Hi girls, I know you're excited to be here. This school is amazing, you'll love your stay!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, I need your names so I can check you in," she told us.

"Thanks! I'm Rin Kagami," I said.

"Gumi Megpoid!" She gave a little salute.

"Good morning, I'm Luka Megurine," Luka smiled.

"I am the one and only... Hatsune Miku!" She exclaimed.

Yukari chuckled a little at this, and checked our names off her list. "Alrighty! Luka, Miku, and Gumi, you will be staying in room 1301. As for you Rin, you'll be staying in room 1211. Here are your schedules," she said as she handed us our schedules.

"Aww, I won't be with you guys," I pouted. Miku, Luka, and Gumi frowned.

"But Rinny! You're apart of us!" Miku whined.

"Sorry Rin, I guess it's the way it goes," Gumi said sadly.

"Too bad... Good luck though," Luka winked.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"At least we might have some classes though!" Gumi piped. "Let's see... Here, I'll list my room numbers. You guys do the same. 101, 109, Music, Lunch, 105, 111, Gymnasium."

"101, 109, Music, Lunch, Gymnasium, 111, 105," Miku said.

"109, 105, Music, Lunch, 101, 111, 105," Luka stated.

I gulped, and mentally crossed my fingers that I would have classes with my friends.

"105, 111, Music, Lunch, 124, 109, 101... I hate this!" I groaned. My friends patted my back as I cried in my head.

"Don't worry Rinny, you might make new friends. And at least we have music together!" Gumi tried consoling.

"Ok girls, now that you're done with check-in, you can explore the building as much as you want! Remember though, if you want to leave the building, you have to sign out," Yukari smiled.

"Yippee! I can't wait to see how epic this place is!" Miku yelped. "Where should we go first?"

"Well, I think we should get a directory, then put our stuff down. Once we've settled in, we can go explore," Luka said. She had planned it out already, it seemed.

"I guess," I said. We all headed into the elevator with our bags.

"Man, even the elevator is huge!" Gumi exclaimed. She was right, it was enormous.

I grabbed a directory. Flipping to the first page, I found list of the school facilities. It read:

_Welcome to Vocaloid High! Please enjoy your stay here. For your convenience, we have given you a list of the facilities on each floor of the school._

_Floor 1: Lobby_

_Floor 2: First year classes_

_Floor 3: Second year classes_

_Floor 4: Third year classes_

_Floor 5: Recreation_

_Floor 6: Restaurant_

_Floor 7: Pool_

_Floor 8: Library_

_Floor 9: Aquarium_

_Floor 10: Zoo_

_Floor 11: Garden_

_Floor 12: Dorm_

_Floor 13: Dorm_

_Floor 14: Home Economics_

_Floor 15: Fitness Room_

_Floor 16: Computer Lab_

_Floor 17: Recording studio_

_Roof: Tennis courts_

"Holy shit, they have an aquarium and zoo?!" Miku shouted. "Just how fancy is this place?!"

"Pretty fancy, I guess. But we have to go to our dorms, on floor 13," Luka stated.

"Not me, I'm going to floor 12!" I mocked, then sighed. "Well, you guys have fun, and wish me luck..."

"Good luck!" They chorused.

"By the way, when are we going to meet for lunch?" Luka asked.

"Oh, that's right! Rinny, we'll give you a call on your dorm phone when we're ready, and you can tell us when to come!" Gumi chirped.

"Seems fair, but how will you know what the number is?" I inquired.

"It says it on the directory!" Miku pointed.

"Sure..." I replied, holding my head down. Then I pushed the button for floor 12.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? It took me a while to write this chapter, but I did my best! Please R&R!**


	2. I'm Rooming With WHO?

**A/N: Ok, what the frick. I spent three hours writing the first half of Chapter 2, and then I FREAKIN DELETED IT! D:**

**Well, here's Chapter 2 for you! (Again -_-)**

* * *

Gulping, I got out of the elevator. I turned left, then right, then left again, when I finally got to room 1211.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I opened the door, to find three BOYS. Yes, BOYS. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. Then I looked down. They appeared to be topless. "AIIIEEEEE!" I shrieked. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I screeched.

"Um… Miss…" A teal-haired boy had put on a shirt and walked up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here'? This is MY dorm, and it's been invaded by three half-naked boys!" I yelled at him.

"This… Is the boys' dorm," A brown haired guy showed up next to him, who also had the courtesy to put on a shirt.

"B-But… This is where I'm supposed to stay… Oh God no!" I screamed again.

"God, keep it down, will ya? You're gonna make us both go deaf!" The brown haired one joked.

"S-Sorry…" I mumbled. A blonde came over, who decided NOT to put his shirt on. Wonderful. I found my eyes trailing down to his bare chest, and started lightly blushing. He just smirked.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" He winked at me, to which I gasped.

"Shota!" I blurted out, making him blush crimson.

"For God's sake, I. AM. NOT. A. SHOTA!" He roared. To which, I giggled in response.

"Yes, you are." I pushed past him to unpack my stuff.

"Bitch," he called out after me.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?!" I cried out.

"Are you deaf? I called you a bitch," he replied calmly. I heard the phone ringing lightly in the background, but I ignored it.

"Well, if you're going to be such a douchebag, I'm going to go ask to switch dorms. Goodbye. Forever!" I shouted. I pushed past the brown and teal boys to leave the room, when I literally ran into Miku.

"Rin! Did you forget that we were going to eat lunch together?" Miku complained.

"Oh, er, actually…" I blushed.

"Ha! You forgot about your little girlies!" Len laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat lunch with MY friends," the blonde snapped.

"Oh no you aren't," the teal blocked his path.

"You don't mind if we join you, right?" Asked the brownie.

"No, not at all!" Luka replied.

"That's great," The teal smiled. "Why don't we introduce ourselves first, though,"

"That'd be great!" Gumi smiled.

"I'm Meito, the tealie is Mikuo, and the shota," Meito winked, "is Len." Len glared at Meito, to which he laughed in response.

"I'm Rin, the other tealie is Miku, carrot-top over there is Gumi, and the pinkette is Luka," I informed them.

"Hey, I am not a carrot top!" Gumi whined.

"Yes you are. Deal with it," I grinned. She pouted. A while after that, Luka's stomach growled, causing her to blush.

"Um, could we go eat now?" She asked.

"Sure!" We all laughed. (Except Len the Grouch who kept glaring at Meito.) We walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. When we arrived, we were hit by a delicious scent.

"Mmm... Smells good..." Miku purred.

Meanwhile, Len was flirting with a few girls. He winked at them and they all blew kisses back.

Grinning maliciously, I got really close to his ear, and whispered, "Shota." He stiffened, and walked quickly to the table, while the rest of us lazily walked over. I smirked, knowing that my action had fulfilled it's purpose.

* * *

After we finished eating, we all headed to the boys' dorms to hang out. The girls all sat on my bed, while the boys sat on their respective beds.

"Wow, lunch was amazing! I can't wait for dinner!" Gumi cheered. Everyone else agreed.

"Hey guys..." Miku trailed off.

"Yea?" We all asked.

"Let's go do something fun, after all, it is our last day of summer break before classes start!" She suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Anyone up for a game of basketball? I think they have a court on the fifteenth floor," Gumi stated.

"I am!" Miku cheered.

"Uh, I don't play basketball, but since we have an odd number, I could be the ref?" Luka offered.

"That's fine!" Miku said.

"Girls versus boys!" Mikuo called out.

"We're gonna crush them!" Meito grinned.

"Actually, you probably will..." I said glumly. Then I turned to Miku and Gumi and winked at them. They winked back at me.

"Heh, I'm in then," Len smirked.

"Great, let's go!" Luka ordered. We walked into the elevator, and Meito pressed the button for floor fifteen. When we arrived at the basketball court, we saw that it was being used by a group of girls, who, might I add, were playing horribly.

Approaching them, I asked, "Hi girls, could my friends and I use the basketball court?"

A yellow-haired girl replied, "Um, no, we were here first, and we're gonna stay here until we're done."

Before I could reply, I felt a hand pulling me back. "I got this," were the words that came out of the blonde boy.

"Um... okay?" I was unsure of his abilities.

"Neru, Lily, Lapis, could I use this court?" He winked at them, and they all blushed and giggled.

"Sure, do anything you want!" Lapis giggled. They walked off.

"Works every time," Len smirked. I just laughed.

"Yup, here is a lesson on how to be a successful shota, given by the great Len!" I giggled.

"Bitch," he snarled.

"Will you two lovebirds stop talking so we can start the game?" Gumi complained. We both blushed.

"Shut up!" Len shouted.

"Just hurry up so we can start already!" Mikuo shouted.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" I shot back. Len and I went to our positions.

"And game... Start!" Luka shouted.

* * *

"And that's game!"

"Ha! 250 - 0! What a buttwhipping!" I sneered.

Mikuo stood there, bending over and panting. "H-How..."

"We're just awesome, that's how!" Miku cheered.

"Well, now that we've creamed you let's do another thing! Any ideas?" Gumi asked.

"Since this is a singing school, let's go sing karaoke!" Meito offered.

"Karaoke...?" Len looked worried.

"Yeah! Karaoke! Let's go!" Miku chirped. Once again, we all piled into the elevator. This time, we went to the top floor where the recording studio was housed. Luckily for us, we were the only ones that wanted to use it.

"Ooh, I wanna go first, I wanna go first!" Miku exclaimed.

"Sure, whaddya wanna sing?" Gumi asked.

"I dunno, any suggestions?" Miku thought.

"How about 'World Is Mine'?" Mikuo suggested.

"Ooh, yes! Ok, I'm going!" She said. Miku walked into one of the studios. I pressed a button to start the music and sat down as we all listened to her sing.

Miku cleared her throat.

_'Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo no?_

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kimigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima sugu ni yo_

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho_

_Monku wa yurushimasen no_

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto..._

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?_

_Mukae ni kite_

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte_

_Besu ni wagamama nante itte_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo? _

_Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama_

_Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa..._

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN_

_Minna minna gaman shimasu..._

_Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de_

_Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon_

_Ato de koukai suru wa yo_

_Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?_

_"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI_

_...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo'_

As she ended, we all clapped for her.

"That was amazing, Miku!" I cheered.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2! I didn't want to crowd it with songs, so I'm going to continue the karaoke session next chapter ^-^**

**Remember, please R&R!**


	3. They Stayed Up All Night

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapters! I'm trying my best to make them longer D:**

* * *

After Miku sang, Luka went, then Gumi, then Mikuo, then Meito. Alas, it was Len's turn.

"Honestly, I don't know what to sing. Mikuo, surprise me," he commanded. I turned to Mikuo and begged with my eyes for him to let me choose.

He sighed, "Fine. Len's gonna kill me for this, but go ahead."

"Yay!" I squealed. Then my expression turned to an grin. I pressed a button for the music to start and Len immediately stiffened at the first note. Reluctantly, he began to sing.

As he finished the song, he took a deep breath, then stormed out to where Mikuo was.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WAS THAT SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE?! YOU REALLY CHOSE 'SHOTA SHOTA BURNING NIGHT'?" Len raged at the teal-head. Meanwhile, I, trying my best to hide my laughter, couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"Um... Actually, it was Rin who chose that..." Mikuo cowered. I shot a glare at Mikuo and he shrugged. Then Len turned to me, his face flared.

"Uh... Hehe..." I mumbled. Then I turned and ran, or tried to run, for Len grabbed my hand at just the right moment. He pulled me close to his face.

"You. Are. A. Horrible. Bitch." I could feel his breath on my face. I was genuinely scared. Then he just dropped me, letting me fall to the floor.

"Oof," I grunted. "Jerk." He just glared at me in response.

"I demand a do-over!" Len shoted.

"Sorry, no-can do! It's Rin's turn, but you can sing a duet if you want!" Miku told him.

"I don't care, but I want to go again!" Len exclaimed.

"Alright, we get to choose the song!" Gumi cheered.

"Wha, b-but you didn't-" I stuttered.

"No buts, missy!" Luka interrupted. Then she pushed me towards the recording room, along with Len. I sighed.

"I hate this as much as you, but this is your fault, if you hadn't chose that song we wouldn't have to sing together," Len snapped.

"Shut up. You're the one who NEEDED a do-over," I shot back. The music started just then. I recognized it as the music to 'Children's War'.

_'Mukashi mukashi no sono mata mukashi_

_toaru kizoku no nakayoshi na kyoudai_

_ika rya ku_

_'chanto yare!'_

_jii ya ga yobu seki ni tsuke yō idon!_

_naifu to fōku de ousen itashi masu no_

_datte bokura ha burujoa no_

_rippa na rippa na kizoku sama na n desu desu no_

_hirefuse gumin kimi to no chigai o_

_vaivaisuroi mise te yaru ze_

_oi matemate mata katte ni sonna_

_minukeru you na hattari ka mashi te_

_hāi hāi hai hai_

_o ani sama no oose no mama ni_

_a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze!_

_ani nitaishite namaiki na taido_

_kachi (toki) no koe gongu o narase_

_kenka boppatsu de sensen fukoku_

_itazura (itazura) shi te aku nori shi te_

_hora hora ao tte ku Style de_

_"ooyasuuri" kacchattara_

_maido arigatou de kimi no make!_

_(sshi ?!)_

_tsutana (tsutana) i hikidashi to_

_ao ri ai no kakehiki de kimeru_

_ani no igen miseru tame ame to ame_

_hibana chiru chiru ryousha no mokuto me_

_ore o dare da to omotteru_

_kurae! ore sama ga rūru bukku?_

_heta re ja nai hiyotte nai_

_chotto yuuki ga tari nai dake_

_sa? sa? minasan o te o haishaku_

_atarimae daro yoyuushakushaku_

_umarenagara ni shi te chīto_

_ya be ? kirameku jinsei ga sutāto_

_touzen desu mi te mina yuisho ha gachi zei_

_hai ronpa hai ronpa hai ronpa_

_moratte ku ze V sain_

_hāi hāi hai hai_

_ha namaru yoku dekimachi ta?_

_a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze!_

_boku ni mukatte herazuguchi na n za_

_totte oki o kimi ni mimae_

_houfuku! seisai! chouhatsu shichatte_

_ijiwaru shi te ichi mai jou_

_chansu ha moratte ku sutansu de_

_tsuukon misu! acchaccha ?_

_o ainiku (ainiku) sama da ne kimi no make!_

_(Yeah !）[?]_

_dakedo kimi kimi dake ga_

_(sei ya a too y ya a ha))_

_boku ni niai no raibaru_

_(sei ya a too ya a u too ya a ha))_

_ochi ru no mo hekon den nomo_

_(u ha sei ya a ya ? sei ha))_

_choushi kuruwasareru kara_

_koyoi mo te me ? to yai yai yai yai_

_daitai kei sama ga itsumo sou yatte nayonayo shiteru kara_

_boku ga ani sama no bun made sekkyoku teki ni natte yatteru n da yo_

_mousukoshi kansha shi te hoshii ne_

_toshiue no kuse ni zenzen tayori ni nara nai o ani sama toka nabakari da yo mou_

_kyou kara boku ga ani ne kore kettei!_

_hai kettei_

_(omae ga itsumo ichi nin de bousou suru kara)_

_(ore ga shirinugui se zaru o e naku naru n daro u ga)_

_(ato ore ha betsuni heta re ja nai shinchou na dake da)_

_(meido tachi mo jii ya mo itte ta zo)_

_(honto mousukoshi ochitsui te kure tte)_

_(ā mou! uruse ? ～）[?]_

_a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze!_

_nikumareguchi ha o kuchi o chakku_

_kachidoki (toki) no koe gongu o narase_

_jisedai enperā ha kono boku da! (kono ore da!)_

_itazura (itazura) shi te aku nori shi te_

_hora hora afu (ao) tte ku Style de_

_1 kara 100 itadaki masu_

_maido arigatou de kimi no m..._

_masakano hi, hikiwake!?'_

As we closed, Len turned to me.

"By the way, I meant every word of that," he smirked.

"Same here," I retorted. We walked out of the studio together.

"That was great!" Meito told us.

"Your voices really fit together well," Luka commented.

"Seriously?!" Len exclaimed.

"Nonono, I know my voice is amazing, but his is just terrible! They can't possibly go together," I protested.

"You might be too embarrassed to admit it Rinny, but that's just the way it is!" Miku replied.

"Ugh..." Len and I groaned.

"Hehe... Well anyway, let's go do something else!" Miku suggested.

"I declare a game of volleyball against the boys!" Gumi commanded.

"No... Please, no more sports!" Meito begged.

"Wimps!" I smirked. "What should we do then?"

"We could go check out the zoo?" Len offered.

"Not a bad idea," Luka said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they had a fucking zoo here because this place is so goddamn rich!" I snorted.

"Easy there Rinny," Mikuo laughed.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" I flared with anger.

"No did...Rinny," Len teased.

"Shut up!" I summoned an epic road roller and began to chase him with it until he begged for my mercy and vowed to be forever in my debt. Okay, that didn't really happen. But I did chase him while threatening to beat him up.

"I'm sorry, sheesh! No need to get so hostile..." He sounded desperate. He should be though, because he's one hell of a slow runner.

"Hurry up you two!" Meito called.

"We're coming, we're coming!" I shouted back.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Miku squealed. "I really like the cute little baby penguins, they just waddled around in circles, ignorant to anything else around them~"

"Those were cute, but I liked the tigers the best! Maybe someday I can train them to eat Len... Heheheh..." I grinned evilly.

"Uh, remind me never to go to the zoo with you ever," Len said. Luka chuckled at that.

"Woah, it's gotten really late! We should head back to our dorms, we need to be ready for our first day of classes tomorrow," Mikuo suggested.

"Good idea," Luka agreed. We all got up and trudged back to the elevator and pressed the buttons for the twelfth and thirteenth floors respectively.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I waved goodbye. Then I walked back to the dorms with the guys. "What're we gonna eat for dinner?" I asked.

"Shit, we forgot about dinner!" Meito laughed.

"Should we just order room service?" Mikuo suggested.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

"No. We have to enjoy this amazing food for all the time we can, I'm not eating room service," Len stated.

"Dude, there's still an entire year for you to enjoy the food!" Meito told him.

"But-" He protested.

"No buts!" Mikuo laughed.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"Good! Now that that's settled, I'll place the orders!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, Rin! I'll take a-" Mikuo tried to say.

"Uh-uh-uh! Since I'm calling, I'll be choosing the food!" I smiled sweetly.

"Oh no..." Len groaned.

We walked into the dorm. The boys sat down on their beds, while I walked over to the telephone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Yukari! This is Kagami Rin, from room 1211. I'd like to place an order for room service. I'd like one bowl of marinated pasta and three strawberry shortcakes please! Thank you!" I finished the call. "Our food will be here soon!" I grinned. I heard knocking on the door. "Here it is, wow, their service is incredible!" I exclaimed. I opened the door and took the food inside. "One bowl of marinated pasta for me, and three strawberry shortcakes, one for each of you!"

"ONE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE EACH?!" Len nearly screamed. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US FAT?!"

"Well, that is the general idea, yes," I replied.

"Bitch..." He muttered.

"Hey, no need to be a jerk! Be grateful that you even get food to eat! Learn from Meito and Mikuo, are they complaining?" I scolded him. However I could see that they were just picking at their food.

* * *

"Mmm... That was delicious!" I grinned.

"Heh, you know you're the only one that can say that!" Meito punched my arm lightly.

"The only thing I can think to say to that is sucks to be you!" I replied.

"That was horrible, I never want to eat with you again Rin," Len complained.

"Don't be such a downer, it was just a joke," Mikuo consoled him.

"Mikuo's right!" I stuck my tongue out at Len.

"Well, since we're done with dinner, let's take our showers and change," Meito suggested.

"Heh..." My eyebrow twitched. I had completely forgotten about my situation.

"Right, we forgot about Rin. What a nuisance," Len said.

"Don't be a jerk!" I shouted at him.

Mikuo sighed. "So, how's this gonna work then?"

"I guess... I'll just kick you guys out of the room when I'm taking a shower!" I exclaimed. "Ok, shoo, shoo!" I pushed the boys outside into the hallway. Then I started my shower.

When I was done, I dried my hair, put on my clothes, and went to let the boys inside.

"Jeez, Rin, you took forever!" Meito complained.

I giggled. "Get used to it."

"Well, now us three are going to take our showers. Get out," Len commanded.

"Oh hell no!" I replied. "I'm staying inside." Then I walked into the room and sat down on my bed, not moving at all.

Finally, when they all finished, we went to sleep. Or at least I did. Or tried. Get this... THEY. STAYED. UP. ALL. FRICKIN. NIGHT. PLAYING. VIDEO. GAMES! Every five seconds, I would hear a 'Yes!' or a 'Shit!' or a 'Ha! I beat you!' or an 'Eat that!'. You get my point.

"WILL. YOU. GUYS. SHUT. UP. FOR. EVEN. FIVE. MINUTES?! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I'M TRYING TO GODDAMN SLEEP HERE!" I screamed.

"Nope!" Len smirked. "This is just payback for today." I groaned. Why had I been such a jerk? I was totally regretting it now.

Finally, after three hours of hearing the same 'GAME OVER', I finally drifted into sleep. I wonder if they even slept at all that night.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yay, I made it longer! (I think) Anyways, did you like it? I hope you did! Please R&R!**


	4. A Mysterious Note

**A/N: NNG! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WEEK! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL! Moving on...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Hehe, not that many people but whatever ^-^) Was Chapter 3 long enough? I hope so, but I'm gonna try to make Chapter 4 even longer~ I dunno why but I just don't think these chapters are long enough -3- (Emphasis on TRY hehe)**

* * *

"GET UP RIN!" That was the first thing I heard this morning. Then I felt a pair of hands on my waist. Then I felt myself fall onto the floor. I hit my head on hardwood. That woke me up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, LEN?!" I screamed at him.

"Well, you wouldn't get up!" He laughed.

"Hm... I wonder why? Maybe because I was tired? Oh, and do you know why I was tired? Because three idiots blasted video game music very loudly last night so someone, also known as ME, couldn't sleep!" I smiled.

"Who were those idiots?" He asked.

"Gah, just, don't even bother talking to me," I sighed. I saw that Meito and Mikuo were laughing at us. "Anyways, I call bathroom first." They grunted in response. I went into the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my hair to get rid of my hideous bedhead, then put on my bow. Lastly, I put the bobby pins in my hair. Sighing, I said to myself, "I can't believe I did this yesterday 300 miles away from here..."

I heard knocking on the door. "Rin? Are you done yet?" It was Meito.

"Yes, yes, I'm done! Quit being so impatient!" I said, annoyed.

"You took 15 minutes! That's a long time!" Mikuo joined in on the complaining.

"Dude, other girls take three hours to get ready! I don't use makeup, you should be grateful for that."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Len grumbled. Then the three of them squeezed into the bathroom at the same time.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Pigs."

After three minutes, they came out. "See? We took one fifth of the time you took," Mikuo stated.

"I don't care!" I shouted. "Just... Let's go eat." I sighed again.

We walked to the elevator. Meito pressed the button for the sixth floor, and we went to eat breakfast.

* * *

After we were finished, we went to get our stuff for our classes. My first class was Math. Sadly, Len also had it with me.

"Well, since I'm stuck with you, we might as well go together," I grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not any happier than you about this," he shot back.

"I never said you were." Sighing, we both walked to math class in room 105 on the second floor. We arrived just before the bell, courtesy of Len falling down the stairs and me laughing my butt off at him.

"Mr. Kagamine, Ms. Kagami, please sit down, and in the future, try to get here earlier than a few seconds before class starts," the teacher snapped.

"Yes teacher, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. Len was on the slower side.

"Uh, okay," he said without an apology. The teacher glared at him while I snickered.

"You're supposed to apologize, dumbass!" I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard whispers behind me. "How dare she call Len-sama a dumbass!" I nearly gagged.

"Kagami-san, please refrain from using such vulgar language!" The teacher snapped at me, yet again.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. All of the girls in the room smirked at me. I turned to Len. "They all frickin' worship you?!" I hissed.

He smirked. "Why, are you jealous?" My fist instantly hugged his face.

"Hell no!" I shrieked at him.

"You bitch!" He screamed in response. The teacher then went to scold Len. I could see him glaring at me from behind the teacher.

* * *

The rest of our classes went exactly like that. A little worshipping, a little swearing, a little punching, a little scolding. However, music was different.

As Len and I walked into music together, (yes, we have the same classes so far, sadly) I saw Luka, Gumi, and Miku sitting together, along with a girl I had never seen before. She had brown hair with brown eyes. I tried watching her to see what she would do, however I didn't get to watch for very long because Len and I were instantly crowded with girls asking him to sit next to them. I barely managed to squeeze out in one piece. Then I walked over to the girls and tried to sit down.

"Rin, this is Meiko, she's really nice and athletic!" Gumi introduced me. I gave a little wave to Meiko and sat down next to her.

"Uh, sorry, Rin, my friend Neru is going to be sitting there. You have to sit somewhere else," Meiko sneered. I had this little feeling that she was trying to cut me out of the group, but I shook it off.

"Oh, uh, okay, I'll just sit over there..." I walked away. I heard Meiko snickering after me. Then the bell rang.

"I am Hiyama Kiyoteru, your music teacher for this year. Today, we will choose music partners that you will be working with for the rest of the year," the teacher said. Instantly, you could hear matches being made, pairs being created.

"We will be choosing the pairs from a hat," he stated. Every groaned. "Also, the pairings will be male and female." In my peripheral vision, I could see lots of girls crossing their fingers, probably to be with Len. Meanwhile, I was crossing my fingers to NOT be paired with Len.

"Miku and Kaito... ...Gumi and Piko... ...Meiko and Meito... ...Luka and Gakupo... ...Rin and Len," he told us.

"SHIT!" I screamed. God, I was swearing a lot today, but I had good reason. I groaned. "Not him..." I looked over at Len and he seemed equally downcast.

"Can't you put me with one of the nice girls?" Len complained.

"Sorry, but if I change you two, everyone else will ask to change, and you know I can't do that," Kiyoteru stated simply. "Learn to work with her, you need the experience of working with someone you don't want to work with." He turned to the class. "With your new song partner, you will be expected to turn in a new song every week and sit next to each other for each class period."

"WHAT?! No... Please... Don't make me do this," I complained.

"Go! Begin working on your song, I expect it to be completed and presented at the end of the week on Friday," Kiyoteru commanded.

I groaned. "Might as well..." Len came over and we started to work. It was actually a lot better than I thought, however he goofed around way too much, resulting in a series of punches. "FOCUS!" I had to scream at him far too many times. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. However, before I ate, I went to my dorm to put some things down.

"Hnn... I'm starving!" I complained. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a screen flashing. Len's phone. I was about to open it, but then my stomach started growling heavily. "Nah, too hungry..." I walked to the restaurant. When I went there, I immediately saw Luka, Miku, Gumi... and Meiko. I went over to try to eat with them, but before I could speak, Meiko cut me off.

"Oh, Rin, you can sit here, we were just leaving anyway," she told me.

"Oh.. um... okay..." I sat down as the four of them walked away without me. I saw Len staring at me out of the corner of my eye, his face showing... Pity? I sighed and went to find another spot. As I ate my lunch by myself, a sudden outburst of shouting hit me from behind. Turning around, I saw a girl with yellow hair screaming at Len. I tried to ignore it as it was probably one of Len's little dumps, but it was too loud to put aside. Sighing, I watched their fall-out. Something about it irked me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Then I saw it, Len actually looked mildly upset. I gave him a confused glance, or tried to, he wouldn't look this way. Finally, the screaming ended, and peace was restored to the restaurant. I continued eating.

All too soon, lunch was over. I was curious as to what Len and the girl, who I think was Neru, were fighting about. I probably could have paid more attention to what they were saying, but oh well, too late for that I guess.

* * *

After the rest of my classes, I headed back to try and get Luka, Gumi, and Miku to do something with me. No such luck, they were to busy hanging out with Meiko. I decided to tour the building by myself some more and ended up going to the garden.

As I walked through the door, a wave of cool, fresh air hit me in an instant. It was so refreshing, I took a few seconds just taking it in. Then I looked around. I was surrounded by beautiful trees, ash, oak, maple, cherry, they all towered above my head. The flowers dazzled in the brilliant light, sunflowers as bright as the sun itself, roses as red as blood. Tulips danced to the wind all around the garden. Small animals were scurrying about, ranging from tiny little squirrels to medium-sized foxes. The scent was strong, almost like a perfume.

"It... It's beautiful..." I was taken aback. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"You like it, don't you? I know, it just has this air... It makes you want to keep it to yourself, no one else can enter..." I spun around to look at the intruder, to find out it was Yukari.

"Oh, Yukari, you scared me..." She smiled in response.

"How about this, if you treat me to a cheesecake, I'll give you the key to the garden!" She winked. "Then it'll be all yours!" She dangled a key in front of my face.

"Seriously, you would do that?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course! I would do anything for a cake!" She laughed. "And for you, of course."

"Thanks!" I replied. "So, what's your favorite brand?"

"Hm... I don't know, why don't we just go to buy some right now?" She proposed.

"That's fine, not like I have anything right now anyway," I said.

We left, locked the door to the garden, then went to buy Yukari's precious cheesecake.

* * *

"Yay! That was good! Sorry I ate it all though... heh..." She laughed nervously.

"It's fine!" I laughed.

"Well, here's my end of the deal!" She tossed the key to me and I caught it with one hand.

"Hmm... Did you ever play softball?" She asked.

"Baseball. They actually thought I was tough enough to play that instead of softball, so they upgraded me. Was a little awkward on a team of guys though..." I told her.

"Nice!" She replied. "Well, I'd better get back to work, have fun!" She gave me a little wave, then walked to reception desk in the lobby. I went to the elevator hoping to head back to my dorm, as it was getting late. In the elevator, I ran into Len, trying to get out. He placed a single piece of paper into my hand, then left. Confused, I read it. It said:

_'Get ready.'_

I walked back to my room, thinking about what that could mean. When I couldn't figure it out, I gave up and decided to ask Len tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA, I am horrible! I took so long to put this Chapter up, so sorry! ;w;**

**Hehe, here comes Meiko!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try to make this anime-style, in a sense, meaning that I'll post one chapter on a certain day of the week. This day is probably gonna be Friday or Saturday, leaning more towards Friday.**

**Also, happy birthday to Miku (8/31), VY1 Mizki (9/1), and Hachune Miku (9/4)! I missed all those birthdays! [See, I missed three birthdays because of my lazy writing ;w;]**

**Remember, please R&R!**


	5. I Hope We Fail

**A/N: Ok, so I just noticed that my chapter titles aren't the best. They are all based on this one tiny point at the end... But in my defense, I just really suck at making titles c:**

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed ^w^**

**Hehe, ima start doing POVs just because I really need to put Len's side of the story in to make sense. I'll try to keep it simple though, just Rin and Len POV. ^-^**

**Anyhoo, here we go!**

* * *

**_Rin POV_**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. It woke up the rest of the guys too.

After I got ready, I walked down to math class with Len. I tried making small talk with Len, but he wouldn't respond. Then I tried a new aspect.

"So... um, Len, what was that note you gave me last night?" I waited for a response, but there was none. Sighing, I gave up talking with him. Without my fruitless efforts of conversation, I could hear everything that everyone was talking. I was picking up bits and pieces of my name followed by bursts of laughter. Nervous, I walked faster with my head down until I got to class. Even there, I heard people gossiping about me. I was confused, really really confused, so I decided to confront Len about what was going on.

After all my morning classes, I hurried after Len to get to lunch.

"Len, what is this? Why is everyone talking about me and giving me funny looks?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later," he stated plainly. Something about how he said it made me feel unsettled, but I didn't pay attention to the feeling.

"That's fine," I replied. We went through the rest of our classes. I heard quite a few more mentions of my name, which me feel uneasy.

"What a long day... Really though, why was everyone looking at me so funny?" I seriously had no clue as to what was going on. Was it good? Bad? I had no idea. Sighing, I walked to the elevator to get back to my dorm. When I arrived at my destination, I saw that my phone was flashing. A text. It wasn't that rare that I got one, but there was just this element of curiosity inside of me so that I couldn't wait to find out what was said if I knew there was a message waiting for me. I rushed to my phone, unlocked it, and checked to see who it was from. _Unknown Sender_. Hm... Was it Meiko? If it was, how would she have gotten my number? I read the text, and froze.

_?: you whore_

_?: we know what uve been doing w/ len_

What did they mean? What was I doing with Len? All I did was walk to classes with him and share a dorm with him, but that wasn't really my fault, was it? I replied to their message.

_Me: What do you mean? I haven't been doing anything with him at all..._

An instant reply.

_?: dont try to hide it rin we know that uve been sleeping with him_

What the hell?! Sleeping with him?! No, that never had happened, and I had never wished it happened. I can't believe I was being accused of doing awkward things on my third day of high school! I barely even knew the goddamn guy!

_Me: I haven't been doing anything, I swear! I have no idea what you're talking about, but all I know is that I'm innocent!_

_?: shut up! dont try lying, we know what ur up 2!_

_Me: I'm not lying! Who the hell are you, anyway, and why are you accusing me of doing this?!_

_?: ur lying._

_Me: I'm not._

Sighing, I closed my phone. I knew that I should ignore this, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit queasy. I had no idea what this person was up to, or even who they were. And the fact that they referred to their self as "we"... I collapsed onto my bed. Immediately after, I got up and decided to go to the garden. I took the key with me and went to the elevator. In the hallway, I passed Len but I didn't register it completely.

* * *

_**Len **__**POV**_

I passed Rin in the hallway, but I didn't stop to talk to her. What point was there in talking to her anyway, I mean, what would we even talk about? Certainly we wouldn't talk about _that_ and I couldn't just stop her to rant about the deliciousness of bananas... Hm... I wonder when I'll tell her about _that_...

_(Flashback to Yesterday - Lunch - Restaurant)_

"Neru, I think we should break up," I told her simply.

"Us? Break up? You've got to be kidding me," she snorted. "We were made for each other."

"No, I don't think we were. So, we're through," I explained. Then she started screaming. Everyone looked our way, but I didn't mind the attention, especially from the ladies.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU BREAK UP WITH ME! IF WE ARE EVER THROUGH, WHICH WE WILL _NEVER_ BE, I WILL BE THE ONE DUMPING YOU! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" She shrieked. Her voice was so high-pitched I had to cringe.

"Neru, relax, this is nothing to get so worked up over," I tried to calm her down, and failed miserably.

"NO, I WILL NOT RELAX! WE ARE STAYING TOGETHER, AND THAT IS FINAL!"she screamed.

"No, we aren't," I told her. Then a thin smile formed on her lips.

"If you break up with me, I'll tell the whole school that you sleep with Rin. She'll seem like a whore," she purred.

"Fine with me, Rin's none of my concern anyway," I laughed, amused that she thought Rin mattered to me. She looked disappointed for a moment, but then her expression was replaced by pure malice.

"You'll regret this..." She chuckled darkly. I sighed, not caring.

_End of Flashback_

I felt a slight pang of guilt as I remembered that scene, but quickly dismissed it. I had better things to do than worry about Rin right now. Maybe I'll go visit the garden, a lot of people have said good things about it.

"Sure, let's go," I said to myself. I sat up, groaning, then walked to the elevator. I pressed the button for the eleventh floor. I walked out of the elevator into the empty hallway, then quickly located the door to the garden. It was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open. Inside, I heard a beautiful voice singing. I crept up to the source, careful to make no noise. To my surprise, it was Rin.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

Quietly, I sang to myself. I let go of what had happened earlier, and let myself be as serene as possible. As I finished the song, I heard a single clap echo through what was supposed to be the empty garden, save for me. Apparently not.

"Who's there?" I asked, worried.

"Me..." I heard in response. Then a familiar blonde head rose from the bushes.

"Wha- LEN?! What are you doing here? I locked the door, didn't I? Oh, please tell me I locked the door!" I groaned. What if someone else came in?

"Nope, it was open when I came in," he replied.

"W-were you being followed?" I stuttered, praying to myself that he wasn't.

"I don't think so?" He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a group of five girls rose out of the bushes. I froze, then glared accusingly at Len. He simply shrugged back.

"What a marvelous performance, Rin! Your voice was so hideous, you sounded like a dying grandma! Even more material to spread..." A yellow haired girl smiled maliciously.

"N-Neru?" I looked to her left. "Meiko? Gumi? Luka? M-Miku?" I whimpered. I watched as they all glared at me.

"Rin, how could you say those things about us? I thought we were friends!" Luka shouted. It was the first time in a while I had heard her raise her voice.

"I-I didn't say anything about you!" I defended myself.

"Girls, don't believe her. I HEARD her say it, in the flesh!" Meiko said to them. Neru smirked at me.

"Rin, you're a jerk. Don't talk to us, we don't want to be your friends," Miku said, giving me a cold stare. "I speak for everyone in this building."

"I'm too disgusted to even speak to you," Gumi snarled. I felt tears welling at the corners of my eyes. Before they could start to fall, I dashed out of the garden, leaping over everything that stood in my way. Before I left, I took one last glace at Len, who was staring at the ground. I saw Neru making her way towards him. Then I turned, and sprinted back to our dorm.

* * *

**Len POV**

_Should I have done something to help Rin? Too late, I guess. Not like it's my problem anyway. I'll just let her go._

"Neru, get off me!" I yelled.

* * *

**Rin POV**

This was pathetic. I was just dissed by my former best friends, and now, here I was, sitting in bed, punching a rectangular blob of polyester stuffed with cotton.

"I HATE THEM ALL!" Punch.

"I WISH I NEVER CAME TO THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" Punch.

"WHY DOES MY LIFE ALWAYS HAVE TO END UP LIKE THIS?!" Punch. I thought back to third grade, when I first met Miku. Everyday, I would constantly get bullied for something, anything. Even now, it hadn't changed. Only this time, no one was there to stick up for me, like Miku did.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 7:00. I really wasn't up for going to the restaurant. I ordered room service, ate it, showered, and then went to bed, thinking one last thought.

_Tomorrow, we have to turn in our song. I hope we fail._

* * *

**_A/N: ERMAHGERD I AM LIEK DA FASTEST UPDATER IN THE WORLD! I DON'T THINK ANYONE IS FASTER THAN ME, IT'S LIKE NOT POSSIBRU!_**

**_Hehe so I lied, I'm not updating once a week. I'll just post a new chapter when I'm finished writing it. ^-^_**

**_Remember, please R&R!_**


	6. Bye-Bye

**A/N: :D I'm going to try to update more now, hehe. No promises though.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

The next day was a blur.

In music, Len cursed himself for not remembering to finish the song. I, on the other hand, just stared at the ground, twiddling my thumbs. I heard my _ex-_best friends snickering at me from the back row. I turned back to look at them, just in time to see Meiko whisper something to Neru. She tried to hold back her laughter from behind her hands, but apparently, it was too much to take, and she burst out laughing.

"Neru, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Kiyoteru asked.

"No, ma'am," she replied, then burst out laughing.

"Excuse me? Detention after school today! No excuses!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes in response.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After the bell for the last class rang, I retired to my dorm. As I entered, I was surprised to see Len there. It seemed as if he was waiting for me.

"Rin... Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure... There's nothing else I can do anyway..." I replied.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it was my fault," he said, firmly.

"How was it your fault?" I asked.

"Of course it was! A few days ago, in the restaurant. I broke up with Neru, but she didn't want to let me go. We ended up breaking it off anyway, but with a cost... She said that she would blackmail you if I broke up with her. At that time, I didn't care, but... I saw what it did to you, and now..." He sighed.

It was a lot to take in. My eyes widened.

"Scream at me if you want, punch me, I can handle it!" He braced himself.

Instead of doing anything, I just sat there, frozen, unable to do anything.

He relaxed, and handed me a small... thing. I didn't even know what to call it. It was a ball of tinfoil with toothpicks stabbed into it. On each of the toothpicks, there were small pieces of paper with pictures of oranges drawn on them. On the actual tinfoil, he wrote in Sharpie, 'I'll be there if you need me.'

I felt tears coming on. I didn't know what to do, I guess the only thing I could do was trust him. He was the one that had gotten me into this mess, but he was the only one I could really depend on right now. I had to take a chance.

"Sorry, I'm not really all that artsy," he said, sheepishly.

"I-It... It's fine," I said softly. I kept staring at the thing and rotating it in my hands.

"So, um, about the song, we probably should finish it..." He said.

I took in a sharp breath. "You really think now is the time?" I asked.

"I just don't want to fail..." He trailed off.

"You consider your- Nevermind." I didn't really care about school right now, even though I knew I had to maintain my GPA.

"Fine! I'll go write it myself!" He shouted. "I'll write all the rest myself too!" He continued to work on the lyrics we had written.

I was about to leave the dorm to go get some fresh air, outside. The second I stepped out the door, I ran into a human. A _female _human. A female _blonde_ human, backed up by a teal-haired girl with two long pigtails, a girl with long pink hair, a girl with shoulder-length green hair and sunglasses, and a brunette with neck-length hair. I was really excited to see them.

"Oh, Rin, we were just about to come visit you!" Neru said, in a faux happy voice.

"Were you now?" I asked meekly.

"Of course we were, we wanted to see our dear blonde friend!" Miku smirked.

I gulped. "O-oh, w-w-well, I-I was just on my way t-to do s-something, w-would later b-be alright to t-t-talk?" I stuttered.

"Not a chance," Gumi sneered.

The five of them pushed me against the wall. I gave a worried glance towards Len, still working on the song. He met my gaze, then shrugged. So much for 'being there for me'. I couldn't trust him after all. Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. Not now. I couldn't show them how weak I was!

Suddenly, I heard a shout.

"Meiko!"

"Uh, oh..." She said.

"Let go of... whoever that is!"

"Fine! Girls, let's go."

Relieved, I collapsed to the ground. I looked at the mysterious person. My hero, my savior, was... Meito? How did he know that Meiko was here?

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, how did you know I'd be here?" I stammered.

"I didn't, I was just coming back to our dorm, and I saw Meiko cornering someone who turned out to be you," he explained with a shrug.

"But that level of control over Meiko, do you know her besides being her music partner?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, we're siblings," he stated.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me you had a sister!" I exclaimed.

"Well, now you know. Also, you're blocking the door, could you please move?"

"Okay..." I scooted over to the left, still sitting.

I went back into the dorm, completely abandoning my plans to go outside.

* * *

The next few weeks were exactly like this. They bullied me every day. No matter where I tried to go, they were always there, waiting for me. It was almost as if they could predict my movements, read my mind, be able to tell where I would go.

Today, I brought that thing Len had given to me all those days ago along with me. It was the only thing I had left for support. Pathetic, right? I was Rin Kagami, bullied at school. No friends, just a ball of tinfoil for support. I held it tightly, while trying my best not to get poked by the toothpicks.

I was a laughing stalk. Everywhere, people pointed their fingers at me and snickered. I couldn't even be bothered to hold my head up anymore. It was because of this that the final string was cut.

One day, I was walking to class. While I was looking at the ground, I ran into... Neru. Lucky me.

"Hah, Rin, watch your step! Are those toothpicks hurting your eyesight?" She mocked.

I ignored her and continued to go my way.

She pursed her lips.

"Can't you hear me? Or do you have hearing damage? I don't see how you don't, those laughs are so loud, and they're right next to your ear!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Still, I kept walking.

Then, I felt a foot on my back. I was pushed onto the ground, stomach on the bottom. Neru's heels crushed my back. My lungs were being compressed so that I had trouble breathing. We had attracted a fairly large crowd, yet no one bothered to help me. I felt a wetness on the side of my cheek. Yes, tears. They were so familiar now, I had been crying so often over the past few weeks.

"You're pathetic," she said.

_I am, aren't I? _I gave up all resistance, and let my body go limp. This was my future. Tormented by Neru. I had accepted it.

The bell for class rang. Everyone fled the scene, including Neru. I was released. Thank the lord of the bells.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I ran to the elevator. From there, I went into the lobby. I didn't even acknowledge the receptionist, who was probably confused as to why I wasn't in class. I ran outside, into the fresh air. I ran into the streets, taking random turns at random places. I didn't even know where I was going anymore, nor did I care. I just had to get away from there.

After about 5 minutes of running, I had a head-on collision with a boy.

"Oof!" I fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! I hope you're not hurt!"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm used to this," he replied. "Here, let me help you up." He stuck out a hand to me. I took it.

"Thanks.." I stood up, then dusted myself off.

I studied this boy. He looked to be about no older than me, although he was a head taller than me. He had golden yellow hair, with a matching eye. The other, I couldn't see, because he had covered it up with a bandage. He must have caught me looking at him, because he laughed.

"My name's Oliver, what's yours?"

"Oh, um, I'm Rin!"

He stuck out a hand, and I took it.

"Where do you live ...Oliver?" I asked. I hope that didn't make me seem like a stalker.

"I live... In the alley!" He said proudly. He jerked a thumb at a dim alley that was cluttered with cardboard and rags.

"Seriously?!" I was shocked.

"No joke! Do you wanna see?" He asked.

"Um... Sure?" I followed him into the dark alley. To be honest, it was pretty impressive for an alley.

"Where do you live, Rin?" He asked.

"Oh, well... I used to live at Vocaloid High, but... I'm not all that sure I want to stay there," I mumbled.

"You're kidding! You don't want to stay THERE? Well, since you have nowhere to go, why don't you stay with me?" He smiled.

"You know what? I might just take you up on that offer!" I answered happily. Had I just made a friend?

"Welcome home, Rin!" He grinned.

* * *

**Len POV**

Where was Rin? She was never late to her classes, especially by this much! Ah, well, no time to think about that right now.

"Mr. Kagamine, could you please answer this question please?" My math teacher asked.

"No." I wasn't exactly well known for sugarcoating things.

"Well then," he seemed taken aback. I had no idea why.

"Ms. Kagami? Do you know the answer?"

No response. Why would he ask?!

"Absent, eh?" He marked something down on a sheet of paper. "Does anyone know of her being ill?"

"I bet she commit suicide," snickered one of the girls in the back. She said it just loud enough for every kid to hear, but soft enough so that the teacher couldn't.

I grit my teeth. Rin was stronger than that. Right? She could deal with it all. Right? Doubt was creeping into my thoughts.

"No? Mr. Kagamine, do you know anything?" He asked.

Before I could answer, someone shouted, "Why would the great King Len-sama know anything about a slutty peasant like her?"

"Excuse me, Lapis? Would you like to repeat that?" The teacher was appalled.

"Of course! I said, 'Why would the great King Len-sama know anything about a slutty peasant like her?'"

"Detention! Week's worth!" He shouted.

* * *

It was the end of the day, almost time for lights out. Rin still had not returned... Where could she be?!

I was beginning to worry about her.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Mm... This stuff is delicious! Oliver, where did you get it?" I was happily munching on a delicious hotdog.

"The trash," he smiled.

I nearly spit the hotdog out on his face.

"The TRASH?!" I shrieked.

"Of course! How else would I get food? I'm not exactly rich, you know," he told me.

"True, I guess..." I agreed.

"Once you get used to it, it's really not that bad!" He smiled again. His smile, it was so pure, so innocent. It was heart-warming.

Come to think of it... He's not that far apart from me age-wise, right? I blushed at the thought, then slapped myself. _Get a grip, Rin! He's just a really nice friend!_

"I think we should be heading to sleep soon," he suggested.

I checked my watch. It read 9:58.

"Good idea, it's getting late," I replied. "So... where do we sleep again?"

"Here!" He dragged out two pieces of cardboard and two huge blankets. Not the most comfortable, but it'll do.

We laid down on the cardboard and covered ourselves with the blankets.

"See you tomorrow, Oliver," I whispered.

"See you tomorrow, Rin," he said back.

* * *

**A/N: :OO SUCH FAST WRITING THAT IS SO WEIRD I NEVER WRITE THIS FAST I MADE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER IN ABOUT TWO HOURS BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE A BREAK. SEE KIDS, THIS IS WHAT YOU CAN DO IF YOU DON'T PROCRASTINATE!**

**hehe idk what that was**

**Remember, please R&R!**


	7. Welcome Back, Rin -From Rinto

**A/N: I hope that I can keep up this publishing roll! :D**

**Haha, I know that I won't be able to.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Oliver? Are you awake?" I poked him lightly.

"I am now..." He groaned.

"Sorry about that!" I giggled.

"It's fine, better than waking up from bird-poop," he grinned. I was really starting to like this Oliver guy.

* * *

**Len POV**

"Rin didn't come back all night? Did something happen? Was it my fault? I really hope not..." I muttered to myself.

"Wait, she should have her phone, right?" I whipped it out and scrolled through my contacts list for 'Rin Kagami'.

_She's not there?_ FUCK! We never exchanged numbers!

"Shit, shit, shittttt! She could be anywhere now! What if she really did commit suicide? Was the bullying too much for her? Was it, really?" I got an idea.

I sprinted to the elevator, then to the lobby. Panting, I asked the receptionist, "Do you have Rin Kagami's cell phone number?"

"Yes, why do you need it?" She asked.

"I- It's hard to explain. I just really need to make an important call. Please, can I have it?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't give out numbers to random-"

"PLEASE! I need it!" I slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Alright... However, if anyone finds out that you got it from me..." An evil glint in her eye gave me shivers.

She handed me a sticky note with a number on it.

_813-420-1098_

I quickly entered it into my phone and called Rin.

It rang.

* * *

**Rin POV**

...A call? Who could be calling me? I looked at the caller ID.

_Unknown Number_

"Who's that?" Oliver asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know. Do you think I should answer it?"

"...I guess, I mean, what harm could it do?"

I answered. A familiar voice spoke to me.

_"Rin?!"_

"LEN?! How did you get my number? Are you a stalker?"

_"Rin, where are you?!"_

"Why do you care?! You never gave me a second thought in your life! You told me that you would be there for me, yet when I needed you, you didn't give a fuck!"

_"Just tell me where you are!"_

"NO! I don't need you! Get out of my life!"

_"...FINE!"_

He hung up.

"Wow, that was harsh, Rin!" Oliver said.

Angry tears filled my eyes. "It was a lot softer than he was to me."

* * *

**Len POV**

_"Get out of my life!" _

I replayed those few words in my head multiple times. It hurt. I tried to help Rin, I really did! ...Did I?

I'll try talking to her again, I guess.

I dialed her number again.

_Rin Kagamine is not present at this moment. If you wish to speak with her, please leave a message after the beep.  
_

Her voice came on.

_"If your name is Len Kagamine, I suggest you stop calling me. I already told you to get out of my life. Any further messages from you will be ignored and/or discarded as trash. Like you."_

Ouch. Was she really that mad?

* * *

**Rin POV**

I checked my cell again. Sigh. 7 missed calls from Len. Why did he keep trying to talk to me?!

"Rin? Do you wanna go somewhere today to take your mind off of Len?" Oliver asked.

And then there was Oliver. Sweet, kind, caring. The perfect... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!

"Uh, sure! That'd be great!" I was blushing madly.

"Um, are you okay? Your face is red..." He reached out to touch it, and I instinctively swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine!"

"If you say so..." He didn't believe me.

"Alright, so where are we gonna go then?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Does the park sound good?" He suggested.

"Great!" I agreed.

We walked to the park. It was mostly empty, because everyone was either at work or school.

"Hm... Rin?" Oliver said.

"Yeah?"

"Why... did you leave?"

I bit my lip. Did I really want to tell him?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" He hastily corrected himself.

"No, it's fine... I- I ran away," I said.

"...Why?" He pressed on.

"I- I don't want to talk about it right now... I'm sorry."

"Oh. That's okay."

We spent the rest of the day at the park.

* * *

**Len POV**

"Goddammit Rin, why won't you answer? WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed into my pillow. Why did I even care so much anyways? Did she really matter that much to me? Of course not. She was just my roommate. That was the only reason I needed to reach her.

"Woah, Len, tone it down!" Mikuo shouted at me.

I ignored him and called Rin again. She didn't pick up.

That made 42 missed calls.

I continued to call her for the rest of the day. Did she ever pick up? Just once? Nope.

* * *

**Rin POV**

Weeks had passed since I had escaped from Vocaloid High. I had grown accustomed to this lifestyle of 'eat, sleep, live'.

"Rin?" Oliver asked.

"Hm?" I was groggy from waking up just now.

"Can you tell me why you ran away now?" He asked that question every morning. Today, I thought I was ready to tell him.

"...Okay."

"Really?" He smiled brightly.

"Just, can we go somewhere else?" I pleaded.

"Is the park fine?"

"Sure."

I walked to the park with Oliver again, like I did so many weeks ago. Only this time, I crashed into someone.

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Oliver asked, concern in his eyes.

"...Rin?" A distant voice asked. "Rin? RIN? RIN!"

Fuck. I grabbed Oliver's wrist and sprinted away as fast as I could. I didn't even know where I was going.

"RIN!" Len screamed. Sadly, he was a fast runner. He was right on our heels, ready to pounce on us.

Hm... I guess there's only one thing I can do.

I stopped. Len had a full-on collision with my back, probably earning me a bruise, but I didn't care. I used the diversion to run away, faster than before. Thankfully I had done track and cross-country in junior high.

"Rin, this way!" Oliver hissed into my ear.

I couldn't hear him though, so I pulled us the opposite way he wanted us to go. And guess who I ran into? The one and only... LEN!

"Uh, sorry, Oliver," I glanced at him. He just stared back at me. I didn't know what that meant.

Len grabbed my wrist and yanked me really hard towards him.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LEAVE?" He screamed.

"OW, LEN! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I was purposely dancing around the question.

"ANSWER ME!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU NEVER DID! LET... ME... GO!" I jerked my wrist out of his grasp.

"RIN! LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted with so much force, it was enough to stop even the deadliest of animals. I was surprised.

He took the chance to pull me close. "Why do you assume I don't care?" I could feel his breath.

"You don't! Whenever I needed you, you ditched me! You call THAT caring?!"

"Check your phone," he said simply.

I did. I was surprised at what I saw.

**293 Missed Calls**

**293 Missed Calls from _Len__ Kagamine_**

...293?!

"See?"

I bit my lip.

"No. No, I don't see. You called me 293 times, yes! But did you once step outside to try to look for me?! NO!" I screamed.

"Rin-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HELL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I LEFT?! NO, YOU DON'T!" This was pointless.

"Then tell me! How do you expect me to know what's going on if you don't even tell me?!"

"I-" I couldn't even say a single word before he picked me up and CARRIED me back to the school. Yes, CARRIED!

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I kicked him and punched him, but he wouldn't let go.

I felt wetness on my cheeks, and realized the AGAIN, I was crying.

"I'm pathetic," I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"...Nothing. You don't need to know."

* * *

**Len POV**

Rin was back. After three weeks, Rin was back.

We had classes tomorrow, on Monday. I wondered how she'd deal.

The next morning, I had to wake Rin up.

"Nng... Oliver? Why'd you wake me up?" Oliver? Who was that? I kept poking her. "Nng... Oliver... Stop, let me sleep!" She batted my hand away.

"Oliver? Who's Oliver?" I asked. Immediately, she sat upright.

"LEN! Why'd you wake me up?! W-Were you watching me sleep?" She blushed, covering herself even though she had clothes on.

"Maybe," I smirked. "Go. Get ready. We have classes today," I commanded.

"Oh." Her face fell.

I sighed. "You know what, Rin? I'll help you. I'll stay with you, we have the same classes anyways, and I'll try my best to protect you from anyone."

She glared at me.

"I mean it this time," I reassured hr.

"...Really?"

"Yes." My answer was firm. I wouldn't back down this time, I couldn't let Rin down.

She whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Len... Thank you." She gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Eh... No problem," I blushed. "NOW GO GET READY!" I pushed her into the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, no need to get rough!" She laughed.

I smiled to myself. The old Rin was back.

* * *

**Rin POV**

After a few minutes of getting ready, Len and I headed to math together. This time, he really did protect me, blocking any comments directed towards me. I was really lucky to have him by my side.

When we arrived at the closed door, I took a deep breath. Len put a hand on my shoulder, probably to calm me down.

_You can do this, Rin._

We walked into the classroom. Everyone was silent and staring at me, which made me extremely nervous.

A voice broke the silence. "She's baaack?" Someone groaned.

Len whipped his head over to the person's direction. "Yes, she's back. So shut the fuck up and be nice! Do you know how much she's suffered from your stupid insults already?!"

I turned to stare at Len. Small beads of tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. No one had ever stood up for me like that before, not even Miku.

I feel like I could hug him right now.

I won't.

But I could.

Despite his colorful language, the teacher didn't call Len out on it. Instead, he focused all his attention on me.

"MISS KAGAMINE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE ONE MONTH LATE?!" He screamed.

Oh. I forgot about explanations.

I stared at the ground, not answering, twiddling my thumbs.

"Well?" He pressed.

Silence.

The speaker came on.

_"Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine, would you please report to the lobby? Thank_ you."

Eep! Was I going to get in trouble? I gave a sideways glance towards Len. Why would he be called down too?

Whatever. Might as well go.

We walked to the elevator, then went to the first floor. The second the elevator opened, I met a very angry... Rinto.

"RIN! DYA WANNA EXPLAIN?!" He screamed into my ear. I feel like he almost burst one of my eardrums.

"Um... Explain what?" I managed to peep out.

"Hm... Maybe about that recent ESCAPE you made FROM THIS SCHOOL?!"

"H- How do you even know?" I looked over to Len, and he immediately looked away. That dick! He sold me out to my brother! ...How did he even know my brother?

"That doesn't matter. NOW TELL ME WHY!"

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't let me go until I explained. So I told him about everything, what Len did, the bullying, and how I ran away. Not really a long story.

"Rin, next time you're being bullied, do you wanna maybe, I dunno, FRICKIN' TELL SOMEBODY?!"

"...Okay..."

"Good. You understand? Now go back to class! Len, I want to have a word with you."

I mouthed the words 'good luck' to Len and left him alone with my dangerous brother.

* * *

**Len POV**

"Len, I trusted you with my sister." Rinto glared at me accusingly.

"And I broke that trust. Move on." My voice was monotonous.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Now, can I please go back to class?"

"Fine. We'll continue this discussion later." He released me to go back to math.

* * *

**Rin POV**

It was in the evening, about 7:00. I decided to ask Len how he knew my brother.

"Len, how do you know Rinto?"

"When we were kids, we met and became friends. That's all there is to it."

"And you didn't think to tell me that?!"

"Nope."

"Well then..."

* * *

**A/N: Another 2K+ words chapter! :D**

**Let's count the number of times the POV changed...**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**:D 11 times!**

**Remember, please R&R!**


End file.
